ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Game
Game & Watch Gallery 2 is the sequel of Game & Watch Gallery. It was first developed by Nintendo and released on November 1st 1998 for the Game Boy Color. This game is known by many names, like in Japan, and as 'Game Boy Gallery 3' in Australia. The main point of 'Game & Watch Gallery 2' is to use an assortment of characters (like Mario, and Yoshi) to gain stars through out 6 different minigames. To gain these stars you have to achieve a certain amount of points, without losing. The main purpose of these stars is to unlock different bonus rooms and to also unlock extra modes and difficulties for almost every game. For each mini-game a total of 20 stars can be gained by competing through the different skill levels in each game. When a mini-game is chosen in 'Game & Watch Gallery 2' you are able to chose between 2 modes, Classic and Modern. For each mode, there are 2 different skill levels in which stars can be gained. For each mode the levels are the same, but the AI becomes smarter. The only difference between modern and classic mode is that classic is the version of the mini-game when it originally came out, and modern is the version that has been edited and remastered. Games ''Game & Watch Gallery 2 includes the following six games: * Parachute - Mario must catch Toad, baby Yoshi and Donkey Kong Jr. as they float down the screen with their parachutes. * Helmet - Mario (Wario if you get three misses) must walk across the screen, dodging falling hammers, spiked balls and ghost-like things and collect coins which eventually slow him down. * Chef - Peach must flip different food items with her pan and allow and feed them to Yoshi. * Vermin - Yoshi must protect six eggs from predatory Koopa Paratroopas, Fly Guys and Boos. * Donkey Kong - A remake of the Game & Watch version of the Donkey Kong arcade game. Peach substitutes for Pauline in the remake version, though Pauline still appears in the original. * Ball - Yoshi must juggle two to three eggs. This game must be unlocked. Features These other features may be unlocked by earning stars in each game to unlock: *a Gallery, which contains a showcase of previous Nintendo games; *a Music room which allows the owner to listen to all the sounds on the game; *a Gift which only activates approximately every 10 stars. This unlocks item such as the first Game and Watch game, Ball, and sections in the Gallery. *and finally a noteboard which will give the player occasional hints and secrets on how to get a better score on each game (the noteboard does not have to be unlocked as it the first thing that appears when the game is started) Category:Game & Watch Gallery series Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Nintendo Research & Development 1 games Category:1998 video games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video game compilations